blossom
by nishiqueeno
Summary: It's hard for Diana to be this honest normally, but this is Akko, and everything Akko makes Diana feel is nowhere near normal. (She'd rather die than admit that she doesn't hate it.)


"You have taken an interest in Akko, have you not?" Andrew doesn't need to say much, but the smirk on his smug face tells a thousand words. "Looks like I have a rival."

Diana raises an eyebrow. "She holds no attraction for you. She never will."

Akko's gone to bed in a guest room, tired out from the remaining effects of the poison, a long-needed rest after an even longer day. Diana, wide awake, stands across the open door of Andrew's own designated room.

"How do you know?" Andrew drawls, voice low, eyes narrowed but wearing a sly smile. He draws close and presses a long finger to Diana's forehead, and it's only a whisper that he speaks: "You just want her for yourself."

"And you do not?" Diana all but spits out, but Andrew's retreated into the safety of his room and she's left in the cold open corridor, ears burning red from what she knows is the truth.

* * *

She relishes the moment in which Akko is pressed against her back, arms around her waist.

Diana has to hold back a flinch when she feels the other witch's chin on her shoulder, closer than ever, and prays to Beatrix that Akko can't hear the way her heart's slamming wildly against her ribs.

"Getting comfortable, aren't you," she says, in the driest tone she can manage given the current situation, careful to keep her posture tense even as Akko practically hugs her from behind.

"Mm, well," Akko laughs slightly, her voice carried by the wind, "I'm just glad you're really coming back, y'know?"

"I suppose…I would rather continue my studies than be the head of my family." It's hard for Diana to be this honest normally, but this is _Akko_ , and everything Akko makes Diana feel is nowhere near normal. (She'd rather die than admit that she doesn't hate it.)

Silence settles over between them, save for the whistle of the light breeze that flies through their hair as Diana picks up speed gradually. There's still hours left before they arrive back at Luna Nova, hours left to enjoy the brunette's warmth.

It's times like this, Diana thinks, that she's immensely grateful Akko Kagari came into her life.

* * *

Akko had seen her off outside her dorm room. She'd been full of bright smiles and cheeky grins before she ran off to meet her own teammates, without a single parting word. Diana smiles anyway; this was what she'd grown attached to of the shorter witch, despite her improperness.

Shaking her head, she pushes open her door and is bombarded immediately with hugs, tears, "you're back!"s and "welcome home"s, voices she's gone far too long without. (It very nearly brings tears to her own eyes, but Diana's stronger than that.)

"Hannah, Barbara," she greets once they've both composed themselves and were not (completely) clinging to her sides, "it's nice to see you two again."

"Did she really…bring you back?" Hannah pulls her hair free from its ponytail, messy from contact. "Akko, I mean."

 _She did a lot more than just that_ , Diana wants to say, but she nods instead. She'd rather the things happening back there remain…classified. If possible, knowing Akko's loud personality and big mouth.

"She's pretty stupid to just chase you like that," Barbara mutters and hugs her knees to her chest, sniffling. "But…I guess that's a good thing."

"Indeed. Akko owes you one now, does she not?"

And Diana does not waste another second to open her arms for another tight embrace.

* * *

The Jennifer Memorial Tree has only grown in size since Diana's fateful encounter with the Pappiliodya, and standing under its magnificent shade only proves to bring back memories of the event.

It's been…so long since it happened. Back then, Diana had been sceptical about _everything_ that Akko had to offer, head so high up that she didn't for one second think the clumsy girl may have been correct in any way. Still, Akko managed to surprise her and did what Diana never would have done.

It was the first of many, many instances where the Cavendish was thrown off-guard thanks to the overwhelming passion and enthusiasm that overflowed within Akko, never failing to astonish her no matter how much she tried to accustom herself to the shorter girl.

Only now, Diana understands why. She understands everything – why the Shiny Rod chose Akko instead, why Akko was the one destined to save magic. She understands that Akko has something Diana does not, and she knows Akko will be the one. To unlock the Grand Triskelion, to revive magic once again.

It's okay, to her. Akko deserves it.

"Diana!"

The witch turns around and nearly laughs. _Speak of the devil_. "You're here. What did you call me over for?"

"Do I need a reason?" And Diana is met with another of Akko's bright grins, so bright it dazzles her, just a little, just for a moment. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Thank you…" She says it before she can stop herself, but manages to catch in any tears that threaten to fall. It's overwhelming, Akko's presence, Akko's smile, Akko's charisma. _Akko_. Everything about her is _thrilling_ and _wild_ and _new_ , words Diana would never have used, not before meeting the girl with large ruby eyes and soft chestnut hair. "…Thank you so much."

"You don't need to say all that." Akko leans against the thick trunk of the Jennifer Tree, close enough to Diana for her to feel the familiar warmth. "I'm thankful, too. For everything you've done for me."

She slides even closer as Diana closes her eyes and presses her shoulder to Akko's, and the taller witch is sure her heart might just explode in this moment, and yet – and yet, everything is so calm, soothingly so, with all her troubles dissipating as Akko leans her head on Diana's shoulder, slowly but gingerly, hesitantly but warmly. It's the most peace Diana has felt in weeks, months, _years_ , since she was a child in her mother's embrace.

It's fine, like this. It's fine, Diana _knows_ it is, under the tree on a warm spring evening, leaning against the witch who stole her heart.

* * *

hey! i wanted to write something for dianakko so i did, but i wanna continue this and i dont know how to, so please give me ideas for plot! thanks :")


End file.
